


Running Hot

by 11_Gadget_27



Series: Saren and Nihlus [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Slash, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_Gadget_27/pseuds/11_Gadget_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tie-in to my fic Strange Happenings. Just some expansion on a scene I mentioned. Basically, Saren and Nihlus get it on in the shower. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Hot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N_ So my beta reader asked for some expansion on a scene I mentioned in my fic “Strange Happenings”. Now, you don’t need to read that fic to understand this one, it’s pretty much a stand-alone extension. And while I normally add a lot of build-up before I get to the smut, I’m just going to jump right in here. So enjoy.

“Running Hot”

 

+_-_-_-_-_+

THREE YEARS AGO

(Prior to the events detailed in Strange Happenings)

+_-_-_-_-_+

 

 

“Stop it! What the fuck are you doing?” Spectre-in-training Nihlus Kryik demanded of his mentor as he was shoved into the shower stall aboard their shared ship.

“Take off your armor. Quickly.” The older turian ordered him as he began to jerk open the pressure seals of his own.

“What? No!”

“Now Kryik!”

Saren had yelled at him before, several times in fact, but never in the tone he used now. The agitation and fury were familiar but the edge of distress was new. Still Nihlus hesitated, backed into the corner of the little cubicle, his hands flat against the wall as he tried to figure out what was going on.

“Why?”

Saren tossed his chestpiece onto the ground and the metal made a loud reverberating clank. “You’ve got twenty seconds before that chemical melts through your armor and undersuit. Thirty seconds until it reaches your flesh and burns it away. Take the armor off and turn the shower on!”

Nihlus froze up, disbelieving that the thick gunk they were covered with could actually eat through his armor to the clothes underneath and then his skin. Saren reached past him and slapped a button on the wall causing ice-cold water to rain down between them when he failed to move. He jumped away from the spray, smacking more firmly into the wall at his back.

Then his face started to burn and smoke. Saren swore and hauled him forward until his face was directly under the water and he yelped at the temperature as it flooded the open neck of his armor. The liquid quickly drenched the bared areas of his undersuit too causing the fabric to stick to him uncomfortably.

“Fuck! Could you at least warm it up some?”

Saren ignored him, snapping open the buckles along his chest and sides. Soon his top half was stripped of armor and the older turian was sliding his talons into his undersuit. He tore the material down the middle and brusquely shoved it down Nihlus’ arms.

The younger turian was too shocked to help him. In his surprised confusion, the Spectre had managed to get completely out of his own armor and clothes. He stood under the icy water, utterly naked and shivering slightly as he forced open Nihlus’ belt and started to pull off all the ceramic plating covering him from the hips down. He was all the way nude before those aforementioned thirty seconds were up. A glance over Saren’s shoulder showed him that their armor was smoking and actually dissolving on the floor outside the shower.

 _Fuck, that could’ve been my skin._ He thought.

He held Nihlus’ face in the water with a tight grip on the back of his neck as he fumbled with a soap dispenser on the wall. He struck the control panel again and the water turned blessedly warm and then hot. Then Saren’s face touched his as he leaned into the spray too. The long horns just above his mandibles brushed Nihlus’ face gently.

Still Nihlus didn’t move, hissing under his breath as what little of the chemical that had made it to his skin started to itch and sting. He felt Saren’s hands, slick with soap, suddenly on his face. The Spectre was actually washing that corrosive gunk off of him before cleaning himself of the residue.

“What are you doing?!” He knew his voice was high with alarm. Saren had never touched him other than to dole out discipline and now his touch was…tender.

“I’m trying to get this shit off you before it eats through your hide.”

“I can fucking clean myself!” Nihlus snapped.

The gentle touch was making his muscles twitch and not in revulsion. Nihlus knocked his hands away, backing out from under the water and pushing Saren by the shoulders into it. The Spectre’s exposed flesh had started to fume and he swore he heard a sizzling sound.

“You should have just obeyed me instead of standing there like a clueless pyjack.” Saren muttered, turning his face into the water again as he washed himself free of the noxious gunk.

Nihlus grabbed his own handful of soap and started spreading it all over himself while he tried not to watch the water run down Saren’s lightly colored body. He had been attracted to the Spectre from the moment they met; it was difficult not to be. He was exotic looking with the rare valluvian horns just above his mandibles and his pale almost silver colored plates and skin. Nihlus had never seen another turian that looked like Saren in real life. And he’d never thought he’d be in a situation like the one he was in now, totally naked standing in a tiny shower with his temperamental mentor.

They stood so close their leg spurs were touching and Saren’s horns brushed his fringe as he leaned past him to grab even more soap. Nihlus noticed that he smelled good, really good. He smelled like an alpha male and the stomach-knotting scent of biotics, under that the intense aroma of arousal.

 _Wait, what?_ Nihlus thought, taking another look at the Spectre.

Saren was studiously not looking at him and he was obviously making a conscious effort not to. The older turian glanced at the wall ahead of him and then up at the ceiling before shifting to look at his feet.

Nihlus reached past him and adjusted the showerhead at the same time he leaned his head closer to Saren’s neck and took an inaudible deep breath. His pheromones were so thick Nihlus could almost taste them and he was half tempted to run his tongue down his long throat. He refrained but only because he didn’t have a clue how Saren would respond to such a bold action. He felt his own excitement beginning to stir, his blood warming and his heart beating a little faster. As close as they were standing, he knew Saren could smell him too.

It was an unspoken offer and at the same time it was a challenge. Nihlus idly wondered which of them would break first though he knew it would be Saren. Or rather, he knew it had to be Saren as his superior. And it would never be called _breaking_ because the older turian didn’t break. He may shift or dent or crack along the junctures but he’d never break. The Spectre would have to be the one to make the first move.

Saren looked at Nihlus now, his silver-blue eyes scanning him from fringe to foot and everywhere in between. “I need to check you.” He stated, deadpan.

“What?” Nihlus had been fully expecting a verbal offer for…something. He’d been ready for it, this however, was unexpected.

 _Maybe’s he’s not interested after all,_ Nihlus thought. _Or maybe he’s just not willing to risk getting into something with his student._

“I need to see if the acid made it through to your skin.”

He was certain he’d feel it if any of that stuff had. Look what the shit had done to their armour; the protective plating was now an unrecognizable lump on the ground. So did that mean Saren _wanted_ to touch him? He didn’t need an excuse to do that, Nihlus would willingly let the older male do whatever he wanted.

 _Is this Saren offering?_ He looked down at himself. “Um…”

“Be still Kryik.”

He jumped when Saren’s long taloned hands landed on his shoulders, a surprised gasp leaving him even though he’d had a warning. He’d seen the Spectre kill with those hands numerous times and now they were touching him. Slowly sliding down his arms and turning his hands over to check his palms. Satisfied there, Saren moved his touch to Nihlus’ throat and then along his chest to his waist. Fingertips poked in-between the plates to the thin flesh underneath. The older male really was checking him for injuries from the corrosive material, he didn’t appear to be taking advantage of Nihlus’ stunned passivity even though he could and the younger turian wouldn’t stop him. The touches were simple, only objective and economic in their exploration.

Or they were until Saren reached his upper thighs, where he went completely still. Nihlus let his eyes close, it was the only way he could avoid looking at the Spectre. If he looked at him, if he looked at the pale hands resting on the dark flesh of one of his most vulnerable areas, he’d be the one to break.

 +_-_-_-_-_+

 _He’s a lovely shade of russet,_ Saren mused as he ran his hands over his protégé under the guise of looking for burns from the acid. _His flesh is a nice, deep tan too. His tattoos are a striking contrast to the rest of him. I don’t think I’ve ever seen eyes so green…_

It was true his protégé was easy on the eyes, very easy in fact, but it wasn’t the reason Saren indulged a flame of desire for him. If truth be told, there were few things he didn’t find appealing about Nihlus. He mentally shook the asinine thoughts away and continued trailing his hands over Nihlus’ torso. The nicely tapered waist and slender hips came next and Saren ghosted his fingers over them, hardly stopping to take in the smooth texture of the younger turian’s skin. He skipped the groin area altogether and went straight to the powerfully built thighs.

Muscles twitched slightly under his fingers and Saren paused his exploration to look at Nihlus. The younger turian’s eyes were shut tightly and his mandibles were close to his jaw with his chin tipped toward his chest. Saren noted that Nihlus’ breathing got harsher as he let his fingers trail along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. His mouth dropped open when the back of one knuckle grazed the seam of his pelvis and the area immediately grew slick.

Nihlus made a strained subvocal noise of desire when he ran the tip of his talon the length of his slit.

 _Well that’s perfectly clear._ Saren thought and flicked his mandibles into a small grin.

He pressed his open palm firmly against the tender genital covering and Nihlus’s hands shot out to grip his upper arms. Saren shrugged his hands away and gave a subtonal order to be still as he continued to grope his protégé. He could feel his own pelvic plating beginning to loosen, his body steadily swelling and heating up behind the now half-parted slit.  Soon the darkly colored plates that protected the younger turian’s inner bits slid apart and a rush of slickness covered his palm. Nihlus exhaled hard and Saren watched striped mandibles flutter with delight as his cock emerged from the widespread plates into his waiting hand.

He performed a quick stroke that had the younger turian moaning lowly and arching his hips forward. Saren pushed him back against the wall, reaching out with his free hand to grab another palm-full of soap. He’d slid from his plates almost at the same moment Nihlus had, fully erect and slippery with his own oils, but it wouldn’t be enough for what he had planned. He spread the sudsy material over his own cock in a caress that mimicked the one he’d just given his student and then slid that hand between Nihlus’ legs to probe the area behind his dick.

His student moaned louder, angling his head to the side to offer his neck in submission. Saren leaned down and ran the very tip of his tongue along the pulse, felt it race as he pushed Nihlus’ legs further apart. He gripped the younger turian behind one knee and jerked his thigh over the arch of his hip.

Nihlus reached for his waist, still making that low and excited moan and Saren caught both his wrists in one hand. He then shifted his grip around until he was able to lift his trainee’s arms above his head and pinned his trapped wrists to the wall. The younger turian moaned his name with confusion evident in all his tones. Saren trilled a note of reassurance as he moved his hips into the open space between dark thighs.

He pushed his cock into Nihlus with one hard, fast and forceful thrust, their chests impacted and his student banged more firmly against the wall. It took everything Saren had not to let his own subharmonic moan of lust fill the air alongside Nihlus’. Instead he turned his attention to his protégé and the steady panting of his breath as it fanned his face. He pulled out just a little and slammed up into the youth again in under a second, fighting back his own sounds of pleasure as his hole tightened around him. Saren hitched Nihlus’ leg more securely over his hip and squeezed his imprisoned wrists tighter until his talons overlapped.

Nihlus tried to tug his hands free and when that failed he rolled his hips in a rhythm to offset Saren’s, snarling wordlessly under his breath. He pushed his face into the younger turian’s neck and grazed his teeth along the rapid thrum of his pulse before he bit down just barely hard enough to break the skin, pulling back when he tasted the sweet tang of blood. His student made another low and pleased sound, rocking himself as much as he could against Saren with his limited movement.

He abruptly let go of his student’s wrists, and grabbed for his other thigh to jerk it over his hip too. It left Nihlus with his feet off the ground and only supported by Saren’s hands on his rear. He lifted the younger turian until his central keel bone bumped him under the chin and then Saren let him drop, impaling Nihlus on his dick in earnest. The younger turian made another of those soft, lustful sounds and wrapped his arms around Saren’s neck and shoulders loosely, arching his spine with the other male’s motions. He pushed his face back into Nihlus’ neck as he rocked forward hard, feeling his cock slide easily in and out of his student with each shove of his hips.

“Saren,” Nihlus moaned and grasped at the back of his head, desperately trying to find that sweet spot under his fringe.

Talon-tips brushed the biotic amp port at the base of his skull instead and Saren snarled with sudden pain, his hips shooting forward and his cock going impossibly deep. His protégé whimpered, hands leaving his neck to land on his shoulders as he let his head fall back against the wall with a thud.

“Ah, spirits Kryik,” He murmured lowly, dipping his head down to give his student’s throat a long lick. “Be gentle there.”

“Sorry,” The younger turian whispered as Saren began nipping his throat. “Sorry,”

Nihlus moaned again and pulled himself closer with his legs wrapping around the larger turian’s waist. The hold was so secure that Saren was able to move one hand between their bodies to grab Nihlus’ dick firmly.

He stroked Nihlus’ cock in time with his unrelenting thrusts, the pace of his hand steadily increasing until his rhythms synced. He huffed against the younger turian’s neck, tongue coming out to taste him again. The darkly colored turian mumbled incoherently, his hands clenching down on Saren’s shoulders at the same time his thighs tightened around his waist.

“Saren,” The younger turian whined, straining toward him. “Kiss me, please. Kiss me.”

Saren leaned down and fastened his mouth to Nihlus’, slid his tongue past the sharp points of teeth. He sampled every inch of the youth’s mouth before rasping his tongue along his student’s. Nihlus gripped the back of his neck again, fingers splayed carefully and mercifully avoiding his amp port. Saren braced his hands under the younger turian’s thighs, lifting him up only to let him fall again, his cock striking some tender spot inside that had Nihlus gasping.

Then Nihlus was kissing him like he was trying to devour him, jerking him as close as he could with his ankles crossed at Saren’s lower back. He let go of his protégé’s thighs and trailed his hands over his ass up to his waist. Nihlus arched his back again when one of Saren’s thrusts went particularly deep and caused the younger turian’s cock to slap firmly against the exposed flesh of his lower abdomen.

“Oh spirits,” Nihlus moaned, finally breaking their kiss.

Saren could certainly understand the sentiment. A turian’s waist was highly sensitive as one of the few unplated areas on their bodies and certainly the largest span of unprotected skin other than the throat and inner thighs. Nihlus’ cock was overheated and slick with natural fluids as the younger turian rubbed against him eagerly, almost frantically. His cock slid in his own moisture freely until Saren wrapped a hand around him again and trapped him to the rigid muscles of his stomach.

“Fuck Saren,” He hissed, rolling his hips in a tight circle and chasing the friction of Saren’s hand along with the dick inside him. “Oh you feel so good. You touch me just right.”

Saren just nodded as he stroked Nihlus, keeping his cock pressed tightly to the pale grey flesh of his belly. The younger turian angled his head down and tried to catch his mouth again but Saren moved his head back at the last second. He shoved his hips up suddenly, burying himself as deeply in his student as he could. Nihlus’ spine bowed as he tossed his head back with a strangled cry of ecstasy, his legs squeezing around Saren’s back for the briefest moment before he let go.

 +_-_-_-_-_+

Nihlus had reached out toward Saren, going for his sensitive and unplated waist, wanting to caress him as the older male lifted his thigh over the shelf of his hip and lined himself up. But the larger turian had grabbed his wrists lightning fast in a vice-like grip and pinned them above his head with one hand before reaching between his thighs with the other and pressing a finger against his entrance impatiently.

That first teasing touch to his hole had _not_ been enough to prepare him before Saren had shoved his dick inside him. The older male was too long, the shaft too thick and it didn’t feel good it just hurt. If Saren hadn’t taken the time to slicken his cock with soap Nihlus knew he would have been stretched to the point tearing. He panted against his mentor’s face, trying to swallow the pain of being filled so suddenly and without finesse.

 _Spirits it hurts so much._ He thought and tried to tell the older turian just how much but another sharply angled thrust had the words dying in his throat.

Saren didn’t seem to notice his discomfort as he positioned Nihlus’ leg more firmly over his hip. He tried to pull his hands free but it was in vain as Saren tightened his grip until he felt the bite of talons as they wrapped completely around his wrists. Nihlus bucked his hips, trying to throw Saren off him and snarled tightly under his breath when he was unsuccessful. Then Saren was pushing his face into his throat and running his teeth along the carotid artery only to bite down a second later.

_Oh, oh spirits…that feels amazing…_

The move had pleasure igniting in Nihlus’ veins like wildfire and he rocked his hips for a different reason as a pulse of delight went straight to his erection. He loved to be bitten when his companion knew what they were doing and it seemed the older turian was an expert in that department. Saren gave his wrists one last squeeze and let go, immediately grasping his other thigh and pulling it over his hip too. His hands convened on Nihlus’ rear and lifted him up until he was almost free of Saren’s too large dick. The male let him fall a second later, the penetration harsh but the angle more comfortable as the Spectre hit some place he hadn’t even known about, some tender gathering of nerves that had the air exploding from his lungs in a pleased gasp.

Nihlus moaned softly as his eyes rolled back in his skull at the carnal heat burning through him. He wrapped his arms around Saren’s wide shoulders, straining upward while the larger male thrust into him over and over again. He felt Saren’s cheek spines brush his jaw as he leaned his forehead against Nihlus’ neck again, along with a warm huff of air as he breathed. That soap was doing its job, making it so much easier for the pale plated turian’s thrusts to slide in and out of him.

Nihlus had been Saren’s trainee for just under a year and in that time he hadn’t been with anyone. There just hadn’t been enough to time to find a like-minded companion for a night. Of course, before he’d left his unit, he’d worked out all of his tension with as many people were willing. The turian female a few years younger than himself who had liked his out-world accent, the asari doctor who had thought the color of his eyes was ‘striking’, and another male turian who had been the best infiltrator in the history of _ever._ By the time Saren had retrieved him, he’d been thoroughly sated in the sexual department and his baser needs had not crossed his mind since.

Come to think of it, he’d never seen Saren seek out anyone either. Judging by the rapid pace of his thrusts, it had been a long time for the older male. He was wound tightly and he obviously needed this as much as Nihlus if not more so.

“Saren,” He moaned lowly, rolling his hips to encourage the male to go faster.

Nihlus slid his hands up the back of Saren’s neck, looking for that sensitive spot under every male turian’s fringe that was guaranteed to make them moan. In his opinion, Saren was far too quiet for a male that was enjoying himself so absolutely. 

Saren snarled suddenly and shoved his cock deeply inside Nihlus at a hard angle that had him groaning in renewed pain. He jerked away from his mentor as much as he could, hands landing on his shoulders so he could at least keep his balance.

“Ah, spirits Kryik,” Saren said quietly and then licked a line up his throat. “Be gentle there.”

_He wants me to be gentle after what he did to me? Fuck no, I’ll make him bleed if I want to._

Then the meaning of the words registered and Nihlus realized he must have hit the port of Saren’s biotic implant. He hadn’t meant to do that and his antagonistic attitude melted away. He’d honestly forgotten about the little metal nodule.

“Sorry, sorry.” He whispered as his mentor began biting lightly at his throat again.

Nihlus moaned as he tightened his legs around Saren’s waist to pull himself closer. He almost screamed with pleasure when a large hand wrapped tightly around his cock. A few strokes and Saren’s hand was matching the hurried pace of his hips as he worked his dick in and out of Nihlus. The older turian leaned his head against his darkly colored throat again, tongue snaking out to taste him carelessly. Nihlus wrapped as tightly around the male as he could, his mouth watered and he couldn’t believe the Spectre hadn’t even kissed him yet. He’d have to change that.

“Saren, kiss me, please. Kiss me.” He was aware his subvocals were just shy of a begging tone but he ignored it for the moment.

Saren kissed and fucked like a man possessed. All teeth and tongue on Nihlus’ mouth as he tasted the younger turian with a ruthless meticulousness he usually limited to the battlefield. His hips snapping against the youth’s with enough force that he wondered if the underside of his thigh would be bruised from Saren’s hip plates, if not at least scratched to hell from the older male’s talons at the end of this encounter.

Nihlus found that he didn’t care.

What had been pain when Saren first entered him was now a sensation of total bliss that spiraled from the base of his spine outward. Nihlus placed his hands on the back of Saren’s head, careful not to let his fingers or talons come into contact with the port again. The older turian gripped him under the thighs as he lifted him up his shaft to let him descend abruptly back down, hitting that sweet spot inside again.

He held Saren’s head firmly, kissing him back feverishly and overlapped his ankles just above the Spectre’s ass to pull his narrow hips in tightly. The older turian caressed him from thigh to waist and suddenly thrust into him so deeply that his spine bowed backward. His erection struck Saren’s abdomen hard enough to send a spike of ecstasy straight to Nihlus’ brain.

He tore his mouth away from Saren’s and almost nicked his tongue on the Spectre’s teeth. “Oh spirits,” The words came out in a long moan

Saren was so warm, so very warm and the muscles of his waist were wonderfully defined and strong. Nihlus couldn’t help himself, he kept his back bent so he could rub against the warm flesh to his heart’s content. But Saren stopped him by wrapping a hand around his cock and trapping him to his stomach.

He hissed at the intensity of the pleasure and rolled his hips in a small circle, trying to encourage the male to squeeze him tighter to his body. “Fuck Saren,”

The Spectre bucked into him and gave into his wish.

Nihlus’ eyes rolled around in his skull again. “Oh you feel so good.” He was breathless with the difference of sensations from Saren’s hand and his dick. “You touch me just right.”

The older male began stroking his cock while still keeping it pressed to the warm flesh of his waist as he continued to hammer into him, though his pace had slowed a little. Nihlus was stuck by the picture they painted, the vast contrast between their colors. Saren so lightly colored he was just shy of actually being white as bone, his pale hips between Nihlus’ much darker thighs. The blood-blue tint of his cock as he rubbed against the grey flesh of the older male’s stomach… Nihlus had to close his eyes, the visual was too much.

Nihlus took a deep breath and then tried to kiss Saren again, needing another taste of the volatile male but the older turian pulled his head back at the last possible moment. Then Saren shoved into him, lodging deeper than he’d managed so far and the younger turian arched away from the wall with a long sound of ecstasy. His legs, still crossed at Saren’s lower back trembled once and then fell away.

Saren lowered him to the floor by inches, arms still wrapped around his back and Nihlus leaned against his chest for a few minutes longer. The older turian slid from him slowly, hands moving from his back to almost cradle the arch of his hips.

“Turn around Kryik,” The Spectre’s voice was just shy of a growl. “Put your hands on the wall and lean forward.”

Nihlus complied, nearly shaking with anticipation. Saren kicked his feet further apart until he had no choice but to lean against the wall or fall into it. The Spectre’s hands were back on his hips, his grip tight and commanding as he pulled Nihlus back, leaving the younger turian with just his face and his hands on the shower wall.

The Spectre placed a hand in the center of his lower back, leaving the other tightly on his hip and then thrust back into him without preamble. Nihlus growled his name lowly, his face rubbing against the wet tiles as Saren pulled almost all the way out of him. A hand slid up the length of his spine and the older turian wrapped his fingers around the back of his neck, talons curling around the front lightly. He pushed Nihlus’ face more firmly to the wall and then slammed back into the youth with all he had, a pleased groan tearing out of his mouth. It was the first sound of pleasure he’d made so far and the younger turian reveled in it.

Nihlus dug his talons into the wall with each thrust and the hard pace Saren had set had his breath escaping in small pants to fog up the tiles. His mandibles were pressed uncomfortably close to his jaw and the wall but he found he could ignore it as long as Saren kept fucking him like _that_.

A few tiles chipped and broke under the force of his talons and Nihlus scrambled to find purchase. The Spectre didn’t give him the time to find a better placement for his hands though, thrusting into him faster and with more force as Nihlus fell against the wall completely. Only the hands on the back of his neck and right hip kept him from collapsing to the floor.

However, the sound that Saren had made was still reverberating around in his head and Nihlus very much wanted to hear more of it. On the next forward motion of the Spectre’s hips, the younger turian pushed back with his own. He’d had enough of being passive and just letting Saren take him. The older turian suddenly grasped both his hips and gifted Nihlus with a soft growl of his name.

 _Spirits_. He thought, the Spectre’s barely audible sounds were like music. To get a man who was always so quiet, so reserved in his every manner and in control of everything to make even small noises of pleasure was like…It was as good as…Fuck, Nihlus couldn’t even think of a proper equivalent. He loved it when his partners were vocal, when they expressed just how good he made them feel. It was both a mental and emotional high and sometimes it even bolstered the physical too. 

He pushed back onto Saren again, giving off his own delighted sounds as the older turian pulled him back by the hips and fucked him harder. It wasn’t long until the Spectre’s movements shifted from smooth thrusts to something a little more hurried, making it obvious to Nihlus that he was close to his release. He tilted his hips in Saren’s hands, rolling them back and down, and felt his mentor clench him tightly. He heard the older male’s breathing hitch and then stop, felt teeth grazing the back of his neck as Saren leaned his full weight against him. An upward thrust of his hips as he pulled Nihlus’ down and the Spectre was cumming with a short gasp, the result of his orgasm white-hot inside him.

Nihlus was near to his own edge and he let one of his hands fall from the wall with the intent to finish himself off. But Saren slid out and spun him around before his hand had even gotten close. The older turian kissed him hard, his tongue practically plunging into his mouth and winding around his own. He wrapped his arms around Nihlus and pulled them so close together that they touched in a complete line from the mouth down, even their feet were touching.

He kissed Saren back, holding him tightly around the back as he rocked his hips gently forward. He pressed his still hard cock low against the older turian’s stomach because of his greater height. Nihlus could feel the Spectre’s cock pressing along his inner thigh, sliding in his own cum as it dripped out of him.

Saren suddenly grabbed that ends of Nihlus’ fringe in one hand and jerked his head back, breaking their kiss off in the middle. For a moment he just stared into the Spectre’s vibrant eyes and wondered what was about to happen. Then the older male was dipping his head down and licking a long line the length of his throat. The edge of his teeth followed in the wake of his tongue, sharp and pinching at the thin flesh.

Nihlus let his head fall back with a sigh and reverted back to his earlier passivity, at least for the moment. He leaned against the wall a little but still kept his hips forward and his cock pressed to the older turian’s waist. It was pulsing urgently, his own release still so close, but the combination of the Spectre’s teeth and tongue along with his roaming hands was soothing. Then Saren stepped back from him, his mandibles tilted in a sly expression as he lowered himself easily to his knees.

 _Whoa._ Nihlus’ brain shorted out long enough for him to think he was hallucinating because there was no way the greatest Spectre in the galaxy was kneeling between his feet. He blinked but when he opened his eyes, Saren was still there on his knees, his head level with the middle of Nihlus’ stomach.

…And his mouth was even with the head of his dick. Nihlus’ heart began to pound behind his ribs as he looked down at the older turian. _He’s not going to…he wouldn’t…_

Saren held his stare, his gaze intense and heated as his tongue slipped out and _just barely_ touched the tip of him. Nihlus nearly jumped out of his skin, his hands slamming back against the wall to keep from grabbing the Spectre and just shoving his hips forward. Saren’s eyes were still locked with his as he leaned his head further down and flicked his tongue along the base of his cock right where he emerged from his plates.

Nihlus found that he could scarcely breathe, his heart practically stuck in his throat as it raced uncontrollably. Saren slipped a hand around the area of his dick he’d just licked, his grip unforgiving and Nihlus grunted at the tightness of it. The Spectre’s other hand tracked up the inside of his thigh slowly inch by inch and then he was pushing his fingers inside him, sliding easily in his own cum.

“Ah, S-Saren,” His voiced wavered as the older male curled and then twisted his fingers to just graze that special little spot inside. “Aaah, fuck, spirits.”

A sudden gentle lick to the small opening at the head of his cock had Nihlus’ hands leaving the wall to land on the other male’s shoulder and his hips arching forward. Saren leaned his head away from him; his mandibles slanted at a smug angle and pushed his fingers a little deeper at the same time he squeezed down on his cock.

“Do not move Nihlus.”

It was the first time the older male had ever addressed him by his given name and Nihlus complied for that reason alone. He didn’t move his hands though, leaving them on the Spectre’s shoulders, fingers resting alongside his neck. Saren began working his fingers in and out of him, slowly at first and then a little faster as Nihlus started panting. He leaned forward again, his tongue snaking out slowly and coming into contact with the tip of his cock. His slid it gently along the sides, dragging it against the ridges meticulously, going low enough to brush his own hand.

It took everything he had not to move his hips with the movements of his superior’s tongue although he couldn’t stop the slight shaking of his hands. Nihlus had certainly made use of his tongue with previous partners and he’d gone to his knees for other males more than a few times too, so he knew talent when he was presented with it. Of course Saren far excelled the skills he’d _thought_ he had. And Nihlus had thought nothing could compare to having an asari _suck_ him but he was wrong; Saren’s tongue felt infinitely better.

His mentor’s eyes had slipped closed at some point as he concentrated his efforts. The Spectre’s every movement brought Nihlus a little closer to his edge and made the heat building in his stomach a little more intense until it was almost scorching. Saren pushed his fingers deeper and curled them until he was rubbing forcefully on that spot inside Nihlus that made his dick pulse with how good it felt.

He had a moment to wonder why Saren hadn’t started out like this- licking him and fucking him with his fingers instead of just shoving into him like he had. It would have been so much easier for Nihlus if he’d begun their tryst that way, already he was beginning to get sore in some uncomfortable places. But it seemed that the Spectre’s want for his own pleasure had overwhelmed the hard-worn traditions of turian selflessness. Of course, he was certainly making it up to the younger turian now.

Saren traced and measured every inch of his dick, slowly exploring him from the base to the tip where he flicked his tongue repeatedly. Nihlus sighed and trailed his hands up the older turian’s neck to his mandibles and the elongated horns just above them which he stroked gently with the side of his thumbs. Saren licked him a little harder in retaliation.

“Ah,” His hips rocked against his will and Saren twisted his fingers inside him, his thumb rubbing a slow circle just behind his cock and in front of his hole. “Feels so good Saren.”

Nihlus was usually more eloquent but the Spectre’s skillful tongue and hands had completely wrecked most of his synapses. By the next swipe of Saren’s tongue, his own eyes had closed as he tried to focus on the pleasure he was feeling.

His hands continued up to Saren’s fringe and he started petting the centermost blade in a filthily suggestive way as the older male licked him. The Spectre’s movements swiftly picked up speed, licking his cock faster and harder, pushing his fingers inside in a way that was reminiscent of how he’d fucked Nihlus against the wall. The younger turian kept stroking his fringe with both hands, his own pace nearing that of Saren’s tongue.

That scorching sensation in his stomach suddenly became unbearable and damn near excruciating. Nihlus knew he had seconds before it was all too much and he came. He tightened his grip on Saren’s fringe and tried to pull him away but the older male resisted, winding his tongue in such a way it made his eyes cross.

“Sa- _ah_ -Saren I’m…oh fuck…you’ve got to-“

He was unable to get the words out before the dam broke. Nihlus came hard, a grasping, strangled groan leaving his throat as Saren shoved his fingers deep. Either Saren sensed it or he felt Nihlus’ body tense in that certain way because he moved his head back at the last possible second. But it didn’t prevent the result of his orgasm hitting him square in the face, over his mouth and under his chin.

Nihlus whimpered when the older male gently slipped his fingers free. He watched mortified as his seed dripped from his mentor’s mandibles and slid down the hollow of his throat to his chest. _Oh spirits he’s going to kill me for that._

“S-sorry.” He stammered when he realized he still had his grip on Saren’s fringe and let go in a hurry. “I tried to warn-“

Saren’s tongue slipped out and flicked at the cum covering his mandibles and lower mouth, licking it away with a lazy efficiency. Nihlus growled lowly at the sight, subharmonics tight with lust and his cock immediately stood at attention again. The older turian turned his head toward the shower’s spray and rinsed away the remnants before turning back to him.

Saren twitched his mandibles into a sly grin and stood, the length of his body brushing Nihlus’ as he pressed them together. The older male didn’t say anything as he wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and slid it up to the sensitive area just beneath the fringe. Nihlus let his head fall back obediently, every inch of his throat bared and offered up for whatever his mentor wanted to do to him. Saren dipped his head forward, his mouth easily finding the thump of his pulse and he tensed, waiting for the bite. But it never occurred; instead he felt the warm slickness of Saren’s tongue tasting him.

That was when the most unbelievable thing happened. Saren purred, his face pressed into Nihlus’ throat and his arms wrapped around him. The Spectre was _purring_ , which in and of itself was surprising but it was the undercurrent in his subharmonics that really blew Nihlus’ mind. Affection, genuine unadulterated affection was apparent in his tones and the younger turian did _not_ know how to react to that.

Unsure of what to do, Nihlus just stood still, his hands resting lightly on the Spectre’s waist. Saren nipped his throat lightly, his steady purr dwindling down into nothing as he pulled away. He wondered if there had been something he was supposed to do, some action he was supposed to make. He’d already offered his throat in submission, what more could the Spectre want from him?

“Saren?” He asked quietly.

The other male’s mandibles twitched into a smile as he turned off the shower and grabbed Nihlus by the hand. Saren pulled him from the stall and tossed him a towel after getting one for himself.

“I hope you don’t think we’re through here.” His mentor said with a tone that was almost languid. “I’m not nearly done with you.”

END.


End file.
